


Reservations

by astradanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lots of Angst, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, and sadness, and why did i do this, miscarriage reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8160166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astradanvers/pseuds/astradanvers
Summary: Alex made reservations in order to tell Kara some big news, life happened though.





	

The door opens allowing Kara to slip inside the house with little fuss as she hangs her messenger bag on one of the hooks she and Alex had spent a whole weekend adding to the wall. They’re wooden cutouts of their initials with white metal hooks added to the bottom and tops, perfect for hanging coats and bags on when the family comes over. She smiles as she brushes her thumb over the line that connects the two sides of the A, the place where she always hangs her messenger bag, somehow it feels symbolic to her.

Turning she starts to move towards the kitchen but a shadow catches her attention at the dining room table and she pauses. Listening she knows who it is, “Alex?”

The other woman looks up, hands folded on the table in front of her, “I made reservations,” she says quietly.

Kara tilts her head, they hadn’t had plans for the night. In fact, Alex had called around lunch time and said she had to work late. “But you said -”

“I know,” Alex says, nodding, “and I did. I worked late and I knew you said you were gonna stay late too.” She shakes her head, “But I made reservations before.” She looks up to Kara framed in the glow of the hall light, “Before work and life and things got in the way, I made reservations.” She smirks a little but there are tears in her eyes, “Because I wanted to tell you and I wanted it to be special and grand and important.”

Moving forward, Kara drops down to the floor at Alex’s feet, her hands resting on her lover’s knees, “What are you talking about, Lex?”

Alex reaches up, brushing at the tears on her cheeks, “I promised I wasn’t going to tell you.”

“Please,” Kara says quietly, “because you’re scaring me and I’m worried.”

“I could never keep it from you anyway,” she says quietly. Alex reaches out, brushing her thumb over the apple of Kara’s cheek, “You were going to be a mommy,” she says quietly, “and I made reservations so that I could tell you. But work happened.” She draws her hands away from Kara, curls her arms around her stomach, “And now you aren’t,” she says, voice full of hurt and pain and defeat.

Kara’s hands curl around Alex’s hips, her eyes filling with tears, “Did something -”

Alex shakes her head, “No, no,” she says quickly, “I was on base with Lucy and Alura. Everyone else,” she motions. “It wasn’t something that could have been stopped, it was just something that happened. But it's my fault.” She looks away from Kara, “If I had just come home, instead of insisting on staying, they didn’t need me. I could have been at the restaurant telling you and maybe -”

“Hey,” Kara says quietly, using a single finger to turn Alex back to look at her, “you just told me it couldn’t have been stopped. That it was just something that happened.” She meets Alex’s gaze, both brown and blue eyes clouded by tears, “I know it hurts, its hurting me too but, baby, you couldn’t have stopped it.”

“How do you know?”

“Because you’re Alex,” she says quietly, “you do everything in your power to make sure those you care about are as protected as you can possibly make them. And I know you loved them, you loved our baby so much even though they were barely big enough to be more than cells, because you did what you could to protect them. You and I both know that sometimes everything we can do just isn’t enough, sometimes things just have to happen.”

Alex surges forward, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck, “But why did it happen to us?” she asks, voice cracking.

“I don’t know,” Kara says as she settles onto the floor and pulls Alex into her lap, cradling her close, “I don’t know why.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, new prompts! Kalex with 54) "I made reservations" please. :D


End file.
